


Reunited Then Torn Apart

by Crystalshine47



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Genre: Come on let’s get Ahsoka and Rex some therapy, Happy clone wars stuff for the first chapter, Post s7 episode 12 | Victory and Death, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshine47/pseuds/Crystalshine47
Summary: When Ahsoka was reunited with Rex and her Master, she dropped the walls she had constructed around herself, but she was too happy to notice the dark sense of foreboding that echoed through the force.But now, standing in the wreckage of the Resolute, she couldn’t help but feel like it was her fault as if she had just noticed, she could have prevented it. The sadness was so strong, it swamped her in its grip, and Ahsoka could not break free.She glanced down at the lightsaber in her hand. It was the last connection she had to Anakin, who was presumably dead. With a mental sob, she let the lightsaber drop, hitting the floor with a muffled thump. When it hit the ground, pain stabbed through her, like a piece of her soul had been ripped away.Ahsoka closed her eyes, and let the sadness wash over her, filling her and leaving her more empty then a water-bottle on Tattooine.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Reunited Then Torn Apart

*Republic Cruiser Resolute Landing Bay 17*

Clone Captain CT-7567, otherwise known as Rex, stood at the front of his battalion, the 501st legion, helmet on, and silent to the outside world. The entire 501st stood the same way, helmeted and silent to those not inside their comm system. The General told us they would come - so where are they?!Rex thought with a mental grunt of annoyance. Normally he wouldn’t be annoyed, but a few of his troopers were practically begging for food and Rex was being bombarded with requests to be dismissed. 

“Captain, PLEASE can we go!?” Said one of these particular clones, on more than one occasion. 

“I agree! Please Captain! I want a nerf steak!” Pleaded another. Rex rolled his eyes under his helmet, and responded to these requests sternly and with a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

“Troopers! Stand at attention!” And Rex would speak no further. He was **done** dealing with all of these stupid food cravings. 

An automatic door flew open in front of them, and there stood Ahsoka Tano, his Commander, and... something he wouldn’t admit to anybody except some of his brothers. 

When he saw her, he maybe possibly thought that she looked REALLY beautiful in her new battle outfit. He started mentally berating himself for that thought. Ugh. Come on brain! You are a SOLDIER! Don’t be an idiot. You can’t feel this! The soldier side of his brain thought. Awwwww Come on Rex! You can’t stop me from thinking this, The primordial male side of his brain thought. He took off his helmet and called,

“Atten-sion!” All the soldiers in the room turned in unison to make an isle for Ahsoka to walk through. Then he realized that General Skywalker was standing behind her. Ahsoka looked back at Skywalker, as if unsure, and after a few words of encouragement, she looked forward, and walked forward through the line of troopers. 

Her eyes were surprised and kind. Rex could get lost in them, but now was REALLY not the time. Ahsoka found her way to the end of the line where Rex was standing and placed her hand on the helmet. 

(Earlier, the entire 501st had repainted their helmets like her face markings in orange. Just so you know. :D)

She looked up at his face, searching it for something. He looked down at her, he nearly didn’t have to look down because she was a lot taller!

“Paint job’s a little crude, but we think it gets the idea across.” He smiled at her. *Arghhh stupid emotions, always getting in the way. Curses.* She smiled back at him brightly. His heart jumped. 

Time Skip to Hyperspace (Going to Mandalore)

Ahsoka walked through the halls of the ship, thinking constantly. It was strange how it felt so familiar and also strange at the same time. It was so nice to see Rex and the others again. Oh, Rex. A wave of emotions rolled over her, and she couldn’t identify most them. The ones that she could identify made her want to stuff her head into a pillow and scream into it. What she felt was something that she kind of wanted to never tell to Anakin because then he would tease her forever. 

She blushed, making her lekku stripes darken. Oh no. Anakin’s gonna know. AGH WHY IS LIFE SO HARD!? She came into her room and promptly face planted onto her bed.

“Uh, Ahsoka ? You ok?” A concerned voice came from the doorway. Ahsoka spun around to see a very cute looking clone trooper there. Rex. Oh fabulous. Just what I need right now. She smiled awkwardly. His kind face was furrowed with concern. For her, she realized.

“Oh yeah. I’m fine!” Cue the nervous laugh from Ahsoka. “I was just...uh...um...doing...um..normal...uh...stuff” She tried. Cue the strange looks from Rex.

“Why do I not believe that?” Rex asked. Ahsoka sat on the bed, grabbed the pillow, and stuffed her face into it. 

“There. Now if I faceplant again I’ll be protected. Happy?” She tied the pillow onto her montrals and duck-taped it there. 

“I wasn’t going to ask but now that your face is protected I’ll feel better,” Rex said, a hint of a smile creeping onto his face. Ahsoka rolled her eyes under the pillow. Rex pulled the pillow away from her face and removed the duck tape from her montrals and the pillow, fluffed it, and placed it back on the bed. Ahsoka grabbed it from the bed and hurled it at him, smiling. The pillow hit him square in the face and he snatched it up, a full smile on his face. 

“Wait! I just got the BEST idea ever!” Ahsoka grinned wider. Rex raised an eyebrow. The smile widened on Ahsoka’s face, she was about to start laughing because she couldn’t grin any wider, “WE SHOULD HAVE A PILLOW FIGHT WITH THE WHOLE 501st!” 

Rex sighed, as if resigned to his fate. 

“All right, Commander,” he said. “I’ll start gathering the men.” He was beginning to walk out of the room, when a pillow clocked him in the head. He swiveled around to see Ahsoka laughing breathlessly, another pillow in her hands. 

This went on for quite a while. They only stopped smashing each other’s faces with pillows when Jesse poked his head into the quite large room. 

“If you two are done there-“ He froze. “Were you having a pillow fight?” Rex and Ahsoka glanced at each other, then Rex replied, 

“Yes?” Rex clearly didn’t know about the secret pillow fights that the 501st had had when he was off world doing commanding officer stuff. Now there were more glances, this time between Jesse and Ahsoka. Ahsoka snickered, 

“Remember that one time when Fives had somehow got himself stuck in an air vent?” Ahsoka was now laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. Jesse started snickering at this as well, as if sharing an inside joke. Rex looked between the two of them, bewildered and confused.

Three hours later, all of the 501st was in a hanger bay that had been closed off and restricted from everyone else. The shields were closed, the ships cleared out, and thousands of fluffy white pillows EVERYWHERE. Even Echo was ready for revenge upon the clones who had stuffed pillows in his face before. Hardcase was responsible, of course. (I brought Hardcase back from the dead. I would have done the same with Fives, but his death was too important.) 

Soon, all craziness broke lose. Indignant cries, hollers of victory and surprised shouts echoed all throughout the hanger bay. Ahsoka and Anakin stood back to back, force-pushing pillows away from them. Eventually, all the clones were concentrating their fire upon the two force users, raining pillows upon Ahsoka and Anakin. No matter how hard the clones threw the pillows, the pillows got force-pushed back with twice the power behind it. 

Soon all the clones were groaning on the plastoid floor. Ahsoka glanced at Anakin, a playful smile cresting her features for a second. 

“Master?” A cheeky smile from Ahsoka.

“Yes, My Padawan?” An equally cheeky grin from Anakin.

“To the fall?” This phrase, usually used during sparring, has the meaning of “to the death” except it ends when one of the combatants goes falls on the ground. 

They started hurling pillows at each other. Nimbly dodging flying pillows, somersaulting through the air, gracefully sidestepping throws, they seemed to be evenly matched. (But not in stamina, because Ahsoka is a Togruta and Anakin is Human.)

Some 30 standard minutes later. 

THWACK! A pillow hit Anakin square in the chest. He stumbled backward, tripping over a pillow. And landed flat on his back. Ahsoka cheered,

“WHOOOHOOO!! I WIN!!! I WIN!!” Ahsoka cartwheeled and flipped through the air in her happiness. 

*Mess Hall, Republic Star Cruiser Resolute*

The Mess Hall was one of Rex’s favorite and least favorite places on the ship. May seem strange yes, but he liked it because his brothers were there, and he disliked hit because of the looks that some of his brothers gave Ahsoka. Ugh, those looks infuriated him. 

Now, at least Ahsoka wasn’t there, the last thing he wanted was to have other men giving her looks he didn’t like. Rex had had to grapple with this instinct before, but now it slammed into him with renewed force. Ahsoka is mine, It hissed, they better stay far far away. 

He hated that side of himself. He pushed it back to the farthest corner of his mind and focused on his food. 

Dry, flavorless, nutrient cubes. Most of the clones despised them, mostly, because they’d eaten them from the day that they emerged from the bacta tank. Rex stuffed one in his mouth, chewed and balked at the terrible taste this one had. He visibly grimaced. Couldn’t they had made these with acceptable tastes at least?  
Fives and Hardcase slid over to him. Uh oh. They had that stupid smile on their faces when they’re about to tease someone 

“Commander,” the stupid grin got wider. “I heard from a very reliable source that you like Ahsoka.” Well, that was rather surprising, normally they would take a very long time to get to the point, but today-nope. Let’s just cut to the chase and make Rex uncomfortable, yes? 

“And where did you hear that?” Rex slammed the soldier face mask over his head. Oh Force, how do they know? Wait a minute. I think I know. General Skywalker. Curse his stupid emotion sensing abilities. Speak of the devil, Anakin came striding in to the mess hall, and made a beeline for Rex. You have GOT to be kidding me. Rex rolled his eyes internally.

“Rex! Just the Commander I was looking for,” Anakin sat down across from Rex. “I really need to talk you about something. Come with me.” Anakin stood up. Rex followed, slightly uncertain. They walked out to the deserted hallway outside. 

“Just so you know, I’m totally fine with you and Ahsoka being together.” Anakin smirked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, General.” Rex answered coolly, keeping the soldier mask fully up. Inside he was cursing that force-sense ability with every curse word he knew-and saying that he knew Skywalker, that was plenty.  
Anakin just grinned, the same stupid smile that Fives and Hardcase had had on their faces. 

“You can thank me later. Right now you need to prepare for Mandalore. You and Ahsoka are going finally take down Maul!” Anakin had a determined smile now. Rex saluted,

“Sir, yes, sir!” Rex walked stiffly away. He headed to the troop barracks.

He started to clean his dual DC-15 blaster pistols. Rex then restocked his arsenal of explosives, droid-poppers and ammunition. He soon felt the slight lurch as the Resolute exited hyperspace and came into orbit of Mandalore. A voice echoed over his commlink.

“All troopers report to their commanding officer in their respective hanger-bays. You will receive further orders from your commanding officer. Prepare for attack.” Admiral Yularen spoke over the comm. The battle had begun.

*Time skip to order 66*  
Ahsoka stood uneasily as the troopers around her pointed their blasters at her. 

“Rex...” She said, confused and wary. Rex looked down, and then looked back up at her, his face a mask of anger.

“No,” he said, and a little spark of hope kindled inside her. “I want to do it.” The spark went out. He pointed his twin blasters at her and she could see how he was trembling. 

“No...Find him...fight him...FIGHT!!!” He roared as he fired one of them. Ahsoka could sense in the force how conflicted he was. She leaped at him and knocked him down, jumping onto the holoprojection table. 

The other troopers started firing at her, and she swung her sabers to intercept the bolts and sweep them back at the troopers. They kept firing, and Rex joined in after he recovered. The mist from the blaster bolts being deflected made it hard to see, and soon the clones couldn’t see Ahsoka anymore. They looked up and saw that there was a hole in the ceiling, created by their blaster bolts (That was were she had been deflecting the blaster-bolts to.), large enough for Ahsoka’s slim body to fit through.

Ahsoka had headed to the prison level in search of Maul. Once she found his cell, she took out the armored men guarding it, and released him. 

“You were wise to come to me; only together can we survive this.” Maul said in his gravelly tone.

“I didn’t come here to work together. I need a distraction, and you are it.” Ahsoka looked cold. Maul looked displeased at this remark. She threw the clones in the cell, and Maul and Ahsoka split up. 

Ahsoka ran to where the droids were kept, and activated three of the droids.

“R6, can you plug in and find the report on ARC Trooper CT-5555’s death.” She asked one of them. R6 rolled over the the droid port and plugged in and twirled the stick that it plugged in. A few answering beeps later, they had a problem.

“It’s sealed? Try Anakin’s password. 8108.” Ahsoka nodded at the droid. Another beep, and the soft blue glow of a hologram filled the small room. “I want to see CT-7567’s report on it.” 

As they watched the report, things started to come together in Ahsoka’s head. 

“Come on. We have to get to Rex.” Ahsoka had a very determined expression on her face now. She locked her jaw and steeled her gaze. “Let’s get off this ship.” 

As they darted through the corridors of the ship, Ahsoka saw more and more troopers heading to the hangers, a fact that grew to be more and more disturbing with each passing moment.

Then, to Ahsoka’s great delight, they ran into Rex. Literally. One of the droids bumped into him. He had his helmet on and blasters ready. R6 projected a hologram of Ahsoka.

“This isn’t your fault, Rex. You were programmed to do this when you were very little.” The projection of Ahsoka said tenderly. Rex’s helmet tilted down at the droid, then he pulled out a blaster.

“Where is she?” He said menacingly to R6, pointing the blaster at the poor droid. He removed his helmet so the droid could see every inch of his anger-filled face. 

“Right here.” Ahsoka said from behind Rex. Rex spun around, blasters at the ready, but before he could shoot, she leaped into him, smashing him against the wall and locking her lips onto his. Rex’s eyes widened. He spun around so that she was she one pressed against the wall. Ahsoka smiled Rex’s lips as she felt his hard muscled body press against her’s. Rex’s tongue demanded entry to her mouth, and Ahsoka obliged, and let his tongue explore her mouth.  
She had mean this kiss to be a kind of test of sorts, but quickly it developed into something more heated. Ahsoka pulled away for a moment.

“You three. Lock down the blast doors around this area, double layered, and can you each be on the middle layer, between these blast doors and the next set of them?” She commmanded the droids. Once they had left, she resumed the kiss. More passionately than before. They broke apart, gasping for breath. Ahsoka gave him a rueful smile. 

“I figured that would work.” She said awkwardly. Rex hugged her, smiling at her. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to kiss you.” Rex ducked his head. Ahsoka looked up at him, relief written all over her face.

“I love you, Rex.” Ahsoka smiled at him.

“I love you too.” He grinned back.


End file.
